The Reason
by Litena Kirat
Summary: Jack Frost x Reader. A typical one 0 . But please R&R!


The Reason

Jack Frost x Reader

Thank you for the request ^_^ (ShunKazamis-Girl)

Sorry it's late

But it gave me a chance to do something haha

This is a Jack Frost x Reader story

I warn you my writing may not be to your taste ^_^;;

But plz Rate and Review!

Oh, and this is before Pitch tries to take over, so before the movie.

* * *

"Wake up, honey~!"

You heard your mum's voice call you from your dreamland. You stirred to life, blinking at the light shining through the window.

"Wha… I though it wazza Saturday…"

You mumbled, half awake.

"It is, but there's no reason for you to hibernate- it's 1 o' clock in the afternoon."

"What?!"

In an instant you were up and dashing out.

"What's the hurry?" Your mum called after you.

You had promised your best friend you would meet him at two o' clock outside.

"I need to meet Dan!"

* * *

"Hey, Dan!"

You struggled to keep a straight face as he appeared around the corner.

You liked him, to be frank. He was a childhood friend, someone who had been right beside you for 13 years (since you were 5). He had invited you out on the first day of your winter holiday, and you could almost guess why.

"Hey." He smiled that warm smile of his. You could hardly keep your eyes off.

"Why'd you invite me out?"

"Oh, just to play. It is the first day of the holidays, plus it's a snow day."

"That's really nice. I love snow days!"

"You're welcome~!"

A strange voice. A boy's. You looked around, but nobody was there.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Dan asked quizzically.

"No, everything's fine, haha." You turned your mind off the mystery.

"That's good. I have something in mind for you..."

Your heart skipped a beat. He smiled again and turned around.

"C'mon, let's go, (name)."

You skipped up beside him. You couldn't wait for the event he had in mind.

* * *

He led you into the city. Snow was piled up everywhere- it had snowed cats and dogs yesterday night.

"Where now?" You asked.

You had been hoping he'd hold your hand, but maybe you had been too hasty.

"Over there. That coffee shop."

'A coffee shop? That's a nice place to get asked out,'

You kicked yourself mentally after thinking that.

The bells jingled as he opened the door.

"Hmmm... They're not here yet," Dan muttered.

"Huh? Who?" You asked, a little confused. Someone was coming?

"Oh, wait and see." Dan's assuring smile calmed you down a little.

"Let's reserve seats first." Dan went over to a table for four, next to a window.

As soon as you sat down, frost spread in beautiful patterns over the window, along with a tap and a swish of brown.

"Did I just see a staff?"

You found yourself murmuring that question.

"A staff?" Dan smiled. "Where?"

"Nothing- I was just fantasizing. Pretty frost, right?" You pointed at the window.

"Huh."

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?" You blurted out, then closed your mouth embarrassedly.

That had just been a whim, but you had said that by accident.

Dan laughed.

"Jack Frost? That's just a myth for kids. We're eighteen. Need to get a move on. Right?"

Before you could answer, the door opened in the quiet cafe.

"Angela! Nick!" Dan called.

You turned around to see who he was talking to.

Walking towards us with a mixed expression was a pretty blond girl and a boy.

"Who's this, Dan? Are you cheating on me?"

You were taken aback by her straightforward words and her forced sweet tone. It almost made you retch.

"Of course not, sweetie! She's just my childhood friend." Dan smiled oh so brightly at her.

You were shocked into silence. What the hell was happening? That was... Daniel's girlfriend?!

Angela plopped down beside Daniel.

"Oh, then that's a relief. Nice to meet you, ...?"

"(Name)" you choked out.

"(Name). I heard you were ..." The rest of her words just went round and round inside your head.

'I thought... I thought that Dan liked me...'

"Hey, nice to meet you, (Name)." The boy called Nick greeted you. He sat beside you.

"He... Hello." You replied, quite absent-mindedly."

"Nick's my brother. He wanted to meet you." Angelaa added, at a look from Dan.

"That's... nice of him." you murmured.

"... I'll be a minute. Stay here." Dan stood up, then dragged you outside.

"This isn't like you, (name). Is something wrong?" He asked, seemingly exasperated.

"...No..."

'What was I thinking? There was no reason for me to expect that Dan liked me...'

Daniel seemed to know what you were thinking.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know either. I... wanted to introduce you to Nick, since I had a girlfriend..."

"... please tell them that I feel sick. I' home early."

"Oh, and (name)-"

Dan called you as you turned around.

"I know this is very bad of me, but I have to tell you... I don't think I'll be able to meet up with you anymore."

You kept your composure.

"Alright. Goodbye."

You stalked off.

* * *

"Idiot. Moron."

You found yourself cursing yourself as you walked home.

'If only I had been prettier...'

You then forced yourself to forget about Daniel.

But you failed. You stopped in front of your frony porch.

"Where's the reason?" You said aloud.

Then you walked into your house.

* * *

Night fell.

You were doing practically nothing in your room.

The window was open, and a slight cold breeze wafted in.

Then you heard a voice, somewhat familiar.

"You brought me here! Then, you could at least tell me the reason why..."

It sounded like it was coming from the roof.

You cautiously called out.

"Who's on the rooftop?"

There was a silence. Just as you were about to forget about it, someone flew into view.

"Me?"

A boy about your age, in a blue sweater, with a staff. Silver hair, and ice blue eyes.

And he was floating.

You thought you were hallucinating, so you just played along.

"Yeah, you. What were you complaining about?"

He stared at you.

"You can see me?"

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I couldn't." You smiled.

"Really? Do you- do you know my name as well?" He looked excited.

You decided to have a go, and said the first thing he reminded you of.

"Jack Frost... Right?"

"I can't believe it!"

He soared inside through the window and hugged you in a bear hug. You blushed.

"Wha- wha-" You could only stumble.

"Hahaha." His laugh was music. He drifted quickly back.

"Well... Why are you so happy now? You seemed to be sad about something,"

Like me, you silently added.

"I..." his expression fell.

"I... don't know why I'm here. See, the moon brought me here, but he doesn't tell me why."

You smiled. Somehow, you felt that his problem was quite similar to yours.

"The reason, huh?" You stared out the window, to look at the moon.

"Maybe... I've got a problem too. I didn't know the reason why, so I felt a little depressed."

He nodded.

"But now I know that it doesn't matter. My problem was trivial compared to yours. But the solution is the same."

"What is it?" He looked curious.

"Sometimes... You just don't need to know!" You grinned.

"Just live happily. That's why we were born- or created."

A little silence fell. But it wasn't ominous or anything- it was comfortable.

"Thanks- (name)."

"How did you know?" you exclaimed, taken aback.

He grinned.

"I followed you."

You blushed like crazy.

"Some stalker..."

"I hope you feel better." you saw him smile awkwardly.

"...Yeah... I'm good. Thanks."

You noticed then his lanky figure and bright eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" You asked. "Now you're done with me."

"Done with you?" he asked, smiling at your awkward choice of words.

"I- I mean-" you flushed.

"Nobody's done with you."

He swooped down and kissed you, pressing his cool lips on yours.

His hands travelled up your back, one resting on your spine and the other in your hair.

You gasped at the sudden movement, and he seized the chance to slip his tongue inside.

You closed your eyes and tried to savour the moment, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on yours.

You finally broke the kiss, and he jumped to the window.

"The reason for that," You saw him grin, "is because I love you."

He disappeared with a gust of wind.

But you knew he would come back.


End file.
